Children's Woe
by ItacestLoversUnite
Summary: As two bright and wonderful children, Lovino and Feliciano, had made a wish upon a star, it turns out to be a deadly game, that soon forms itself into a nightmare. *Warning: Contains Death, somewhat Gore, morphed into an Alice of Human Sacrifice theme, and with Spain and Belgium taking care of the Italy brother's, instead of Austria.*


This in 2p! Universe, mixed in with the regular one that we all know and love, but I only put the Italy brothers in it for a reason, since in the anime, Romano was mostly alone and Italy also needed to depend on someone for comfort. Anyways, here's to a short, but little bit longer made-story! As usual, I hope that you enjoy my story, and if you have a complaint about some parts or with what I've written, please comment to me about it, I love criticism~! Also, as a bonus, Feliciano is 6 years old, while Lovino's about 8-9 years old in this Fan fiction, and they live alone, but are under Spain's rule.

!~ItacestLover'sUnite~!

= No one's Pov. =

-Scene Change –

/Lovi's Pov./

Feli's Pov.

\2p!'s Pov.\

' Other's Thought's '

-/Lovino/ -

Sighing lightly, the older look-alike sat across form his younger sibling, who could only be explained as innocent, perfect, and nearly every nation's object of affections; though he was the complete opposite. Lovino was slightly tan-colored, his short cinnamon-like hair with a gravity-defying curl on his head was twitching somewhat, due to the annoyance that the other had given him, along with an irritating migraine, that had refused to leave. The reason for this, was because the younger boy, whom had hazel-nut like hair and eyes, along with his pale features and curl that had looked soft to the touch from a person's hand, had wanted the elder one to make a wish together.

Outside looked as if it were glowing, as the heaven's bestowed upon them raining showers of the shining and yet bright twinkles of the stars, making it look majestic and beautiful to the eye, though really in the older twin's eyes, they were just stupid lights falling from the dark-hued sky. "No Feliciano, I told you already that I don't want to make a stupid wish! It never even works for me anyways, what makes you think that it'll work now?" Lovino had questioned to his adorable, yet annoying little brother.

"But Fratello, it's so pretty outside right now! Per favore, can't we just make one wish, just tonight? Ve~," the younger child had continued on, pouting cutely, making Lovino wince from the actions he was making and once again let out another long-distanced breath, before turning away, his cheeks beginning to turn a soft glow of a pink-hue onto them, grumbling slightly to himself. Feliciano on the other hand, had not heard what the elder had said at all, so to hear it more clearly, he had asked him to repeat what he'd said with an innocent smile stretching across his facial features, though this time, the chocolate-haired male turned around and had a round pout across his lips, amber eyes analyzing him softly. "I-I said it was okay, dammit, so don't ask me anything else, si, Feli?"

With saying that, had brought the youth even more joy, seeing as his eyes had widened considerably with happiness glinting inside them somewhere, before he had reached out to grab his brother's hand and hurriedly ran onto the patio, skittering across the clean, new hard-wooden floor they had just installed into their new home, ignoring the older's protests. Panting slightly, Lovino had finally managed to catch his breath after the some-what exercise for him, nearly yelling at him but stopped from the breath-taking view of the brightly-colored hues of the star-lights dancing and shimmering like a gem throughout the entire earth, or so it had seemed like that to him. Though after a moment or two, he realized that his younger-twin had begun to already voice out his wish onto the fallen twilight's, murmuring ever-so softly, but loud enough for Lovino to hear and make out what he was saying.

"…..wish for someone like me and Lovi to come, and be our bestest friends ever," tilting his head side-ways, Feliciano makes a quick glance towards his brother, before blushing and nearly whimpering something else out, "I also wish for me and mio Fratello to be together forever, always!" Though still somewhat confused, Lovino quickly looks up into the sky and seeming as if he's glancing into the deep crevice of it, silently wishes for his Fratello's wish to come true, just to make him happy. Although in the midst of their innocent-filled wishes, two eyes appear from the upper atmosphere, gliding over the two children's bodies, as they had once retreated back into their lovely-filled home, before smirking evilly.

'….This should be fun…..'

-=No One's Pov.=-

Dreaming from the night before, the two look-alike twins had fallen into a deep slumber, neither bothering to wake up from their sleep, though they both had unknowingly had the same dream-filled fantasy, or maybe it was a nightmare….? Currently, the two children had just stepped back into their wonderful home happily from seeing the fellow nations, Antonio and Laura, whom were their guardians at the moment. However in the middle of the room, was filled with blaring, smoldering smoke that had seemed to bare it's fangs at the frightened two, there were also little puddles of red going all around the house, couches, carpets, and floors. But that wasn't even close to what the two had even seen just yet, because just when Lovino was ushering his little brother to step away, the door behind them had suddenly closed and locked itself shut, making them swiftly turn both of their heads behind them to see a fully grown-tall man that looked similar to Lovino himself, except this time, he had a scarf with red spots of what seemed-to be paint on them, with his hair also being nearly as bright as the sun itself, being blonde.

Chuckling softly, the intruder had stepped towards young Feliciano, whom was frozen in place with fear, however his twin had bubbled with anger, furious at this unknown person intimidating him and his Fratello. Soon, Feli was gripped tightly by the waist with the intruder and had made out a quick tiny squeak, before the un-recognized being before Lovino, which had pointed a gun towards the younger sibling, whom he'd started to panic. Laughing as if this was hilarious in some cruel-like way, there was another person who had skittered across towards Lovino with madness ignited deep into his velvet-like eyes, similar-looking to Feliciano, but with him being another adult, along with a hat and a different personality.

Snarling then with anger, the Feliciano-look a-like had swiftly delivered a blow to Lovino's stomach with his boot, making Feli scream for the torture to stop, although that had made the person do the exact opposite. The Lovino-look-a-like had started licking at his ear-lobe, making Feliciano shiver and stifle a cry, some parts of the house already being burned down as this was happening longer, though Lovino saw this, the tanned boy could do nothing as he tried standing, being slapped harshly down onto the merciless floor once again, lavender eyes filled with more anger and amusement had hushed him, as he had finally begun to spoke towards the both of the twins. "Soon you'll see us, but for now, you see me," the boy had said, before quickly bringing out a butter-knife, glowing in the midst of the flames, which had nearly eaten the entire house by now, and the said-boy had continued talking, pressing the already-reddened knife up close to Lovino's neck, "and now you won't."

-Scene Change-

Gasping horrendously, the two had nearly sauntered out of the king-sized bed, silky sheets clinging onto their sweat-glistened bodies, holding each other shakily as they tried comforting each other in some-sort of way, although failing miserably, it had made the twins' heartbeats go considerably back to normal, as if nothing had happened at all. Panting lightly and sweating irrationally, Lovino turned to take a look at his brother, eyeing him as he began to see a giant tear-shaped, wetness fall down his cheeks almost as if it were a waterfall, making him stare incredulously from being entranced and drawing into his eyes, patting the younger's head softly, murmuring words of comfort towards Feliciano. "Shhh, shh, it's okay Feli, I'm here now, it'll be alright, j-just don't cry anymore or you'll make me cry too, il mio Fratello. D-dammit….ti amo, after all!"

Still lightly sniffling, the hazel-nut haired boy silently looked up at his older brother, hugging him tightly as if there was a murder out on the loose to come and get him, which had happened in the dream, though the shivering duplicate of a brother to his twin didn't feel as if he would tell the elder any sooner about his dream, which in turn had dug his face into the teary-eyed brother's neck, taking the scent of his vanilla-like body wash onto his pale-skin. Blushing softly and immediately calming down from his brother's hug, or so he thinks is a hug, Feliciano pecks his cheeks softly, earning a gasp and a face the color similar to a tomato, though he just smiles shyly and replies hurriedly.

"Grazie Lovi, I-I needed that, e grazie for the hug too, don't worry, ti amo piu Lovino, ve~," Said the doe-eyed brother, although still cutely blushing, he brightly smiles once he sees that the other is calmed down from earlier, both not telling the other twin what they had dreamt. But they had forgotten it once they had a visit from a worried Spaniard and a Flemish girl worriedly scurried towards the two, saying that they had felt that there was something wrong and had come to check up on them to see if anything was truly wrong, making them smile and both reply a soft-spoken 'no'. Though they were both still slightly un-nerved, they had both soon became delighted and cheerful children again once they had seen that the said Spaniard and Flemish brought their home-made ingredients for pasta, which to them, was the tastiest thing on the entire planet, doubling the population that Earth had had.

\2P!'s Pov.\

Starting their day off slowly and unevenly, which had bored both of the opposite and contrasting look-a-like of brothers, Flavio had begun his daily death hug of an 'I love you' to Luciano, which in turn from this event, kicked him and brought out his butter-knife, which had a dark, crusty-colored like substance on it, and dangerously put it in-front of the other's face, giggling darkly. "I don't care that we're nations, I don't give two fucks about you, and I certainly don't give two shits if you die, Just. Don't. Hug. Me," Luciano had said in a sickly-sweet coated voice, making delightful shivers run down the sunshine-like haired male's back, smiling back happily. "Don't worry, I know you love me to Luci~ Anyways, why don't we go into this house over here, and see if we can have some 'fun' with the people in there? I'm sure they won't mind, since we'll leave quickly, ne~?"

Flavio, proving his word, turned to see a brightly-lit house, telling them immediately that someone was inside, which would be their 'play-mate' for the day, although the people seemed to be wealthy, due to the possibly five-storied house looking so elegant and clean, making the two wonder in blind-amiss what was inside, then grinned as they saw two Spanish looking people leaving the house, and quickly, yet stealthily, moving into the open-door home.

Feliciano's Pov.

Humming softly, the innocent-eyed male of a child had just stepped out onto the porch, loving the brisk breeze moving across his entire body, as if to give him time to think and cool-off, after Antonio and Laura, or Belgium in short, had gardened with him and Lovino to help pass the time, as they had nothing better to do within the day. 'Ve…..I wonder why the door was left-open though, I thought that Antonio closed it….Oh well,' Feliciano had briefly thought, turning back into the room when he had walked into something that was apparently in-front of his face, making him slightly gasp out as he fell on the ground. Before he could utter out a meek reply, someone had clasped their hand around the now afraid-child, whom looked up to see who it was, and felt his stomach drop in fear and disgust, as he saw the two horrendous-looking people from his dreams were in his sight.

"Now, now then, don't say anything you brat, or we'll go up-stairs and kill the other boy, got it?" The one with seemingly violet-colored eyes had said, as Feli's eyes widened considerably and nodded his head quickly, the golden-haired male with the scarf had jumped up in joy strangely, before he had gotten smothered in a seeming death grip. "Good boy, oh I can't wait to play with you, you're just simply adorable, but not as cute as little Luci over here~! Ne ne Luci, why can't you be like him~?" Frowning, the other male didn't reply, but quickly went into his home, almost seeming like he was observing it, before he glanced back and swiftly replied to his brother, "Hm, don't touch him Flavio, I'm going to handle this one, you get the other brat down here now, or else I'll start all the 'fun' without you," he had said with a grin breaking-out of his lips.

"Hey, that's not fair, I called him first Luci, I wanna play with-," "No, like I said Flavio, I'm gonna use him, just go have fun with the other one, or else I'll chop your damn palle's off!" Nearly screaming with tears filling his line of vision, Feliciano had started whimpering and crying from hearing their conversation, immediately catching the two's attention back, not noticing when Lovino had raced into the room from hearing his baby brother cry out and gasped as he saw the two people from his dreams, getting confused and making his eyes burn with hatred for them. Grabbing whatever was sharp into his reach, Lovino took the heavy object into his hand, which in reality was his Grandfather's sword used in battle repeatedly, and bravely stepped forward, managing to get Luciano to gasp out as he had seemingly dug the sharp-like object, deep and imbedded into his leg, making the other topple over.

Hearing the free one take in a sharp-breath, he turned around to grab Feliciano, but had failed when he tripped over onto the floor, gasping loudly when he scrapped his knee, his own tears forming and falling out of his eye-lids already in pain. As Luciano took out the dagger, he threw it across the room, making a loud 'bam' when he punched Lovino repeatedly, Feliciano nearly crying in fear when he felt the other male bring out an odd-object that looked similar to a magnum, and shot him in the leg with the-said pistol, whom was quietly laughing at the scene. Doubling over in worry and terror, he let out a horrible sound of a yelp mixed in with a scream, and the two terrifyingly evil brothers smirked in victory, with Lovino's brains soon getting splattered by Luciano, as he uses a nicely-hidden and severely sharpened machete, repeatedly and briskly acutely shoving the object into the now dead-nation's head, his brain matters splattering everywhere and in every tiny crevice in the room itself, making a loud 'smack'.

Feliciano, on the other hand, was now in shock and had begun sobbing loudly, making the already angered-male to flash his eyes dangerously towards him in a death glare, words being unspoken as the young boy had soon realized that they were going to murder him too, maybe even as horrible as his dear and beloved brother, Lovino. Biting down onto his bottom lip and shaking, the already alarmed boy nearly let out a yelp when he felt something hurting inside his stomach, curiously moving his hazel-nut hair fall onto his eyes as he saw, and quite considerably felt a hole through his belly, blood splattering everywhere, crisscrossing his own crimson-liquid with his brother's. Now letting out a painstakingly scream from pain as he saw his own torn flesh and intestines, not to mention innards, being spread beautifully, yet hurtfully when he saw maddening bigger grins from the two insane-psychopathic killers, Feliciano whimpered and lay onto the floor, shivering softly when a breeze went by his shoulder. Close to death, in his last moments, Feliciano had taken his last breath to only hear, and speak one word to them. "Die….….."

-End of Story-

….I admit, I was just going with what my hands wrote out and typed on the key-board, so I'm sorry that this got a little on the gory side in the end, but you can hit me since you finished reading it, I'm so sorry that I killed the Italy bro's, but you know how the 2p!'s are! So please R&R like always, don't be afraid to write a comment up about this, so if I disappointed you all about this, then I'll re-write the last couple of scenes, thanks~


End file.
